I Think I'm Gonna Marriage You
by Shipper Friendly
Summary: Scott Summers was six years old, a big boy now, a big boy with a big crush that everyone at Xavier's Daycare Centre knew about. Scott/Logan slight Cherik


**So here's a fic that originated from seeing this fanart (I forgot who posted it and who the artist was...) and yeah. So. It's not spellchecked cos I wrote it on Tumblr and I don't even know.**

**Sorry if the characterization sucks ass. It was written in half an hour just for fun XD**

Scott Summers was six years old, a big boy now, a big boy with a big crush that everyone at Xavier's Daycare Centre knew about.

Well, everyone except for Mr. Xavier himself.

And that was quite a dilemma in little Scott's mind.

"Logan, do you think t-that he'll like me back too?" Scott asked his best friend shyly. Logan Howlett was pretending not to care about Scott's problem, but inside he was jittery.

"Who?" Logan continued on colouring his wolf orange.

"Doncha already know? _Everyone _knows!" A new voice joined in. It belonged to young Jean Grey, described as a "know-it-all crayon hog" by her peers. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Just makin' sure. Mr. X is still gon' be Scottie's future hubsand."

Jean made an annoyed face. "It's _husband._"

"Same thing." Logan shrugged. Scott was still red from the topic of conversation.

"S-should I give him a flower?"

Logan felt something funny grow in his tummy. "No!" He said, clearly disgusted by this suggestion.

"Shut up, Logan! You don't know anything about marriage. _I_ do." Jean said with an air of confidence. "_I_think that's a great idea!"

"I'll do it tomorrow!" Scott said excitedly. He and Jean continued to talk animatedly about it for the rest of colouring time. Logan stayed uncharacteristically silent.

—

The next day, Scott entered the room proudly holding a dandelion in his hand. Walking up to Mr. X's (or, as his friends and family know him, Charles') desk, he got more and more nervous.

_What if he yells at me? What if he doesn't want to get marriage'd? _

"Scott! Hello! How are you this morning?" Charles leaned down a little to meet Scott's eyes. Scott did the six-year old version of swooning.

"This is for you, Mr. X." Scott avoided eye contact with him. "Because I want to be marriage'd to you."

"Oh, Scott, how sweet!" Charles smiled genuinely. He gently took the dandelion from Scott's hand and set it on his desk. "Unfortunately, I can't get married to you."

Scott's heart dropped and his eyes filled with tears. "Why not?"

Charles heart broke at the poor boy's face. _This is a short tragedy. _"I'm taken."

"Taken?" Scott grew a bit angry at this. "Who?"

Charles swivled his chair around to grab a picture frame off his desk. "This is Erik."

"That's the man who camed into here and checked for fires!" Scott said almost excitedly, forgetting about marriage.

Charles laughed at the completely wrong description of Erik's actual job and set the picture back on his desk. "Yes, he is. He was my good friend back in college." He didn't know why he added that in, it's not like Scott would care, but he liked talking about Erik.

"Okay, never mind about married stuff then. That's for babies anyway." Scott turned on his heel and went to go hang out with Logan instead.

—

That day at recess, Logan inquired about the outcome of "Operation Dandelion" as Jean and Scott had named it. (Neither of them knew what 'operation' meant but they'd heard it from their parents so they agreed it was a cool word).

"He's got a boyfriend already but it doesn't matter cos marriage'ing is for babies anyway." Scott explained as they swung back and forth on the swings.

"I dunno what marriage'ing is anyways." Logan shrugged. "But if I ever wanted to get marriage'd I'd marriage you! Girls are too pink."

"I know! Jean even has dark pink _hair_." Scott made a face.

"We gotta promise that no matter who we kiss-" They both 'ew-ed' at that. "-that we'll get marriage'd anyways."

"Deal!" They shook hands on it.

—

At thirteen, Scott asks out Jean Grey and they date for two years before they mutually break it off because they were "better as friends".

Logan goes home and dances the day Scott tells him about the break up.

—

At sixteen, Logan dates a younger girl named Marie. Scott tries to like her even though he's burning inside.

They break up a month later.

—

At eighteen, they're off to university together but still maintaining a friendship with their favourite teacher, Mr. X. Logan dates around a _lot _and Scott tries a relationship a few times but it fails because Logan always and will always come first.

—

At twenty-one, Logan leaves for a lonely road-trip that he refuses to let Scott come along on.

Scott cries the night he leaves.

When he comes back a month later, Scott refuses to talk to him until finally Logan just kisses him and leaves.

—

At twenty-four, they're at the alter and Jean and Marie are there sharing knowing looks and sitting in the front row are Mr. and Mr. Xavier-Lehnsherr looking proudly on at the boys they've known since childhood.


End file.
